Searching Soul
by carrot6
Summary: I'm stucked for the summary!


* = POV + some lyrics  
  
* * = Thoughts  
  
" I met her once when I was still working in the Genomex." said Adam his eyes distant in a moment.  
  
~ * FLASH BACK * ~  
  
Adam Kane was a young and caliber scientist in Genomex. Although they really amazed with his talents, but they hate him with it.  
  
" Dr. Kane, I'm Dr. Fish. You might take this formula to the patient, trust me, you'll need it!" said a young stranger who claimed himself as ' Dr '.  
  
" Let me guess! She came and saved your ass, am I rite? " Said Jesse excited.  
  
They were all sitting down on the ground listening to their mentor/ leader how he actually met her. Adam was brought out of his memory when Jesse suddenly interrupts him.  
  
" So you never seen her again after that incident? " asked Emma trying to persuade Adam to continue the story. Adam smiled softly and shook his head slowly, Emma noticed his hurt expression when he finally told them the whole story.  
  
" I'm sorry for wat I've heard Adam." said Shalimar standing up and gave a soft hit on his shoulder.  
  
" No problem, now it's late and time to bed." said Adam glancing to his watch.  
  
" Yes sir! " said Jesse giving him a mock salute.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar exchanged a look when Adam walked away from them. They felt sympathetic for him. Emma was the first person who can feel Adam's hidden emotion, she knew that was his best guard but she can still feel them. She knew he was lonely, although he was pretending.  
  
" Where should we start?" asked Brennan  
  
Jesse was searching for the database but they found nothing. Emma once again felt his sadness.  
  
* Adam. * Emma thought.  
  
" Emma? Are you okay?" asked Shalimar who realized her friend looked unusual.  
  
She shook her head and gave a bare smile to her friend. They continue their search in the common area that night.  
  
In The Lab  
  
As usual, Adam spends all his time in the lab for the test and the cure. That's the only way to put his mind away from thinking about her. He tried everything to find her but failed. In his memory, he only remembers her smile and her concern when Gabriel Ashlocke knocked him down that day.  
  
~ * FLASH BACK * ~  
  
As the mad mutant used his ability to knock Adam down, she ran towards him and healed him.  
  
" Adam, are you okay?" the young lady asked with concerned.  
  
He was looking at her, amazed by her beauty and ability.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
" Adam?"  
  
" Hmm?" Turning his chair, looking at the blonde lady who standing at the doorway. He smiled and waved his hand.  
  
After what Emma told her she decided to come in, maybe he'll feel better if someone around him. She walked to him and asked him to sit down.  
  
" Adam, you need to rest. Don't bury yourself in this four cool walls, you need to fresh up." She said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Although she's a feral, but she can clearly see sadness notes in his soul. She knew the feeling, when Richard left her. Now, it reflected to him.  
  
" I'm fine Shalimar, thank you for your advice." He turned and sighed sorrowfully.  
  
As he intend to continue his work Shalimar grabbed his arm. She successfully to ask him out of the lab. She impressed the other three members by her action. Shalimar drive Adam's Lexus while he sat quietly and looked out to the window. She shook her head again.  
  
" You're not fine, Adam." She said worried  
  
He didn't respond to her, looking at the beautiful scenery he suddenly shouted Shalimar to stop the car. He quickly got out the car and rushed into the garden. She ran after him, hopefully he wouldn't do anything nonsense. They came into the garden and saw two GSA agents were after a young lady.  
  
As usual, her eyes flashed yellow whenever she meets her enemies. She moved quickly and kicked their asses into hell. Adam ran towards another agent and pins him on to the ground. Shalimar came and gave him a hard hit on his head.  
  
" Are you okay?" asked Adam helping the young lady up.  
  
" Oh my God you injured." Said the lady looking at his wounded arm.  
  
" Brennan, Adam's hurt!" said Shalimar through her com-link.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Emma was meditating in her room, she suddenly feel there's happiness and excited around the Sanctuary. She opened her eyes and walked to the common area. Brennan and Jesse were still searching for the information.  
  
* Is it from Shalimar? * Emma thought as she figured out it weren't them.  
  
" How is Adam?" asked Emma looking at the tough guy.  
  
" Shal examining him in the lab now." Said Brennan stopped searching the information.  
  
THE LAB  
  
Adam was lying on the medical bed as Shalimar 'ordered' him not to move. The young lady sat besides the medical bed.  
  
" Do I know you?" she finally ask the question that she would like to ask him since they met in the park.  
  
Adam smiled and rolled his eyes; he didn't answer to her question but turned his head to other side.  
  
" Adam, it is not GOOD to turn ur head when someone asking u a question." Said Shalimar preparing the needle that need to inject into Adam's arm.  
  
" Hey, how r u doing?" said Emma walking in.  
  
* FINE! * Adam's thought responded to the redhead psionic.  
  
She smiled looking at Adam, understanding why is the man so excited she turned to the young lady.  
  
" Hi! I'm Emma DeLauro." Said Emma shaking her hand with her.  
  
" I'm Charlene." Said the lady.  
  
" Charlene." Adam mumbled.  
  
Shalimar who was preparing the needle suddenly inject it to Adam's arm without his attention. She gave an evil smile to Adam when he gave a 'you gonna pay for it!' look to her. Both Charlene and Emma smiling when they saw the two have a small argument.  
  
That night Charlene and the Mutant X have a wonderful dinner together. The boys took over the kitchen while the girls sitting and enjoying themselves in the rec. room. Rich boy Jesse Kilmartin showed his expert in Italian dishes while Brennan busy preparing his favorite Japanese Sushi. Emma was meditating near the pond area while waiting the dinner.  
  
" Brennan, ew." Jesse said looking at Brennan's dishes.  
  
" I thought rich kids were supposed to be well-mannered!" Brennan said teasing Jesse.  
  
He then makes a face to Brennan then continue his work. Brennan shook his head and laughed loud, with sudden Jesse slops the Pasta into Brennan's face. Before Brennan could shock him he quickly ran away to the rec. room, where he can find best fighter to protect him from the young elemental mutant.  
  
" SHAL! HELP ME!" Yelled Jesse running faster into the rec. room.  
  
Shocked by the voice from Jesse, Shalimar and Charlene quickly jumped up and stormed out to see what happen.  
  
" What happen Jesse?!" said her eyes flashed yellow.  
  
A minute later Brennan ran towards them, Jesse hurry hide himself behind Charlene. As he prepared to scare Jesse by his electricity around his hand, Adam walked out from the lab and shocked by his action.  
  
" Guys, remember we have guest here? Do u want us starve to death in Sanctuary?" Adam said jokingly.  
  
" Cut it off Brennan. Jess, get the hell out of there!" said Emma walking from the pond area.  
  
" Forbearance!" Shalimar whispered to Brennan.  
  
The guys continue their works in the kitchen. In case of anything happen, afraid of their dinner might screw up, Emma watching them and warn them not to argue or they'll wash the plates after dinner. Shalimar laughed sitting on the couch watching to the two little boys punished by a 'dun mess up with me!' principle. Charlene blocked Adam's way as he intends to walk into the lab again. She tilted her head and kept looking at the older man. As he tried to walk another way she moved to block him again.  
  
" What's the wrong with you young lady?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Ah, I thought you're deaf!" said Charlene.  
  
" I can talk." He chuckled  
  
After the short conversation he finally get his way back to the lab. Charlene sighed and walked back to the rec. room.  
  
" Hey wat's wrong Charlie?" asked Shalimar with concerned.  
  
" I dun think Adam like me much!" she shook her head slowly.  
  
" No, of course not! Charlie, Adam is a complicated man."  
  
" Complicated?" she looked at Shalimar oddly.  
  
" Well, he's a scientist. You know, most scientists are weird." She said jokingly.  
  
She nodded her head again when she heard what Shalimar told her.  
  
" DINNER'S READY!!!" Both Jesse and Brennan yelled from the kitchen.  
  
" Come on! Let's go, dinner's ready. I'll get Adam." Shalimar said.  
  
THE LAB  
  
Adam was sitting on a couch reading a report, but his mind flew to Charlene.not really reading the report.  
  
* Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face  
  
* Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste  
  
* Whenever your memory feeds my soul, whatever got broken becomes whole  
  
" Adam? C'mon! Dinner's ready, Charlie is waiting." Said the blonde lady dragging his arms.  
  
" One minute!" he said putting his stuff on the desk and walked with her.  
  
In the dining area, everyone was sitting well prepare waiting the two. Jesse was holding the fork, once ready he's gonna get them first. Brennan was amazed by his self-made Sushi, Emma was looking at the two little kids 'killing' each other while Charlene wait quietly.  
  
As Adam and Shalimar arrived, Brennan shocked Jesse when he stood up to part the turkey. Emma gave another look to Jesse and Brennan; the two stopped fighting and sat quietly.  
  
" Well, smelled nice!" Said Adam smiling to Charlene and Emma.  
  
" One, two, three!" yelled Jesse readies his fork.  
  
Another shock from Brennan under the table. Jesse jumped up and cried, Brennan smiled and pretends nothing happen.  
  
" Sit down Jesse." Brennan said softly pulling Jesse's shirt.  
  
He sat as Brennan told and waits until Emma prayed. Everyone enjoyed the meal and impressed. Emma was eating Jesse's pasta since she finished her own. Shalimar licking the plate and demanded for more. Brennan enjoying Jesse's pizza and his Sushi, eating a lot. Adam enjoying the red wine lifted up and looked through the glass. Charlene was eating the Sushi, which made by Brennan. Suddenly, Shalimar clapped her hands and everyone jumped.  
  
" U dun have to clapped! U got ur mouth rite?!" said Brennan staring at her.  
  
" I just wanna tell u guys tat Jesse's birthday coming soon!" she said calmly.  
  
" Oh, do u have any plans?" asked Emma excited as she heard "something" coming.  
  
She shook her head disappointedly and looked down to the table. Everyone kept their mouth shut until Charlene broke the silence.  
  
" How bout we have a birthday party?" she asked politely looking at everyone.  
  
Their expression changed as they heard the word "party". Emma and Shalimar raised up their hands nodded happily. Brennan and Jesse looking at each other oddly, they knew that they might clean up the mess after the party. Adam kept his mouth zipped but nodded his head and agrees with Charlene's suggestion.  
  
" Then wot r we waiting for?! Tomorrow we have to prepare!" said Jesse stood up cleaning the table as everyone finished their meal.  
  
Emma and Shalimar washed all the plates while Jesse and Brennan were discussing what are they going to buy tomorrow. That left only Charlene and Adam in the rec. room watching " Sixth Sense".  
  
" So, wot r u goin to buy me?" asked Jesse  
  
" Hmn.buy Shal a bra!" Brennan said jokingly.  
  
" I HEARD THAT!!!" yelled Shalimar from the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam and Charlene still sitting quietly in the rec.room. It's too quiet until u can hear the mosquito fly by.  
  
" So. wot r u going to do tomolo?" asked the lady.  
  
" U'll know tomolo" Adam replied with grin.  
  
SHOPPING DAY!  
  
Emma, Jesse, Charlene and Shalimar went to the Central Plaza to buy their things. Brennan and Adam went another mall but walked separately, because of stupid man ego.  
  
" Alrite, we come back and meet here after 1 hour ok?" asked Shalimar.  
  
" Yeah yeah yeah.whatever" said Jesse looking around.  
  
Emma and Shalimar walked into a boutique shop looking for some stuff, Jesse went into a bar hanging around with friends while Charlene shopping alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Brennan bought a Caron brand perfume and Armani black shirt for Jesse.  
  
" Adam, I'm going to Central, u coming?" asked Brennan through the com- link.  
  
" Erm.actually Brennan I'm on the way now" Adam replied.  
  
****  
  
Okay another fic from me, some mistakes but PLEASE press the review button after reading ok? 


End file.
